Listen to Your Heart
by HoplessRomanticx10
Summary: "My name is Macy Misa, and this is the story of my life leading up to my death."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? Anyway, here's a new story! Now, I know it's a little depressing in the beginning, but this is _only _the prologue! It will be happy! **

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter One

DISCLAIMER: I do not own JONAS L.A or the characters. I also do not own "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_We've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_

My name is Macy Misa, and this is the story of my life leading up to my death. Don't worry; it won't be too long. I don't make it to seventy. Or sixty, fifty, forty, thirty, or even twenty. I am eighteen and this is the beginning of my end.

**3 R's: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

**Seriously, tell me what you think. -.-**

**^-^ MISSY3**


	2. Chapter 2

Listen to Your Heart

Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER: I do not own JONAS L.A or the characters. I also do not own "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_We've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

So you already know my name, Macy. And you also know my ultimate fate, but we won't get into that now.

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

I'm walking down the hallways of Horace Mantis. I stop at my locker in a dull mood. Suddenly, two (muscular) arms wrap around my waste. A kiss is planted on my cheek. I smile. "You always know how to brighten my day."

"That's my job." He smiles the most beautiful smile. I turn around, wrap my arms around his neck, and then kiss him on the lips.

Nick Lucas. Nick Lucas of JONAS. If you didn't already know, that is a band that he is in along with his older brothers Joe and Kevin. I was formerly obsessed with them, but chilled out. I went from crazy fan, to friend, to girlfriend. Nick and I are as close to put for each other as possible. There are a few problems, however. As I said, he is a rock star. JONAS is a very popular band, especially with the girls. Are you already guessing where I'm going with this? There's also the fact that they tour, sometimes around the world. It's hard. Another thing is that, as in love as we are, Nick and I tend to get into many big fights. It leaves me heart broken every time. Sometimes I second-guess us. In the end, I always decide that I love him too much to let go.

"In that case, you get a raise," I smile, my dimples showing grandly. Okay, I know that was mad corny, but that's us. We're the cute, cheesy couple. Well, _I _like it.

"Ha-ha. That was bad." He's smiling now. Dimples and all. "But extremely adorable."

"You know you love me," I'm being sassy; I know it.

"Truly, I do." Then, he pauses and looks down at me skeptic. "What were you upset about before?"

"I wasn't."

"Yeah, you were. You said, 'you always know how to brighten my day'."

"Oh. I was…ugh. I was just thinking." I look down now.

"About…?" He lifts my chin up with his pointer finger.

"."

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down." We both laugh. I sigh.

"I was thinking about how you are _always _away from me and there are always girls surrounding you. There is never time for just _me and you._"

"You know I can't control that girls like me. You also know that I have to go on tour every now and then. You have to just understand that that's my life."

That made me angry. "Of course I understand! I have been putting up with it for about two years now!"

"_Putting up with it_?" He looks angry now. "You make it sound like it's a job dating me!"

"Well sometimes it is!"

"Fine. I'll make it easy for you. You're fired."

"Did you just break up with me…in a _cheesy_ way?"

"I think the important part is that I broke up with you."

Oh no. The waterworks. "Okay." I nod and back up slowly. Now it's time that I run away in shame.

"Wait, Mace-" I just keep going.

That's the thing about Nick and I. We break up and get back together all the time. I know that we truly do love each other but it is just so hard. I don't know if my heart can take it anymore.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

This time we were broken up for almost a week. I kept ignoring his phone calls and avoiding him in the hallways. I guess I was just afraid. Afraid of getting hurt all over again, but I knew either way I would always have a moment of pain. But that's what life was like with Nick. He made it so worth it.

I was at home, sitting in my room, pondering my thoughts when I heard a tapping on my window. _Is he throwing rocks at my window? _I thought to myself. _How cliché. But so cute. _I slipped off my bed and went over to my window. Yes, it was he and yes; he was throwing rocks at my window.

"Are you crazy? You're going to wake my parents up!" I tried to pull off an angry façade but he knew the whole thing flattered me. We just _got _each other. That's why we were perfect for each other…almost.

"Just…please come down here. I _really _need to talk to you," he looked so innocent and devastated at the same time. There was no way he was as upset as much as I was.

"Okay, fine. But be quiet. I'll be down in a second." Without even noticing, I grabbed his sweatshirt that he leant me and went down in my pajamas. They consisted of soffe shorts (very short, to my demise), a cami, and the new addition of Nick's sweatshirt. It smelled like him and I just loved it. Of course once I got down the stairs I noticed I was wearing it and was so tempted to rip it off. Unfortunately it was much too cold out. So I dealt with it.

When I walked out of the house I got the satisfaction of seeing his eyes pop. I never wore short shorts. And my cami was revealing a little too much chest and part of my stomach was showing (he couldn't see, thanks to the sweatshirt). I then noticed he flashed that smile once he noticed his sweatshirt. "It was the first thing I saw." I started blushing. To this day, I still hate myself for being so darn shy! Although, I won't need to worry about that for too long.

"No, it looks a lot better on you." _Gosh, I love him_. I remember thinking I was the luckiest girl in the whole world. Turns out I was wrong- but we'll just stick to the past for now. He saw me look down at the ground bashfully. "Listen, I miss you like crazy. I can't sleep, I can't eat; I'm barely breathing over here." He let out a chuckle/sigh and looked at the ground. His face turned serious. "I miss you, Mace. I _need _you."

I remember thinking _why did he have to call me Mace? Seriously? _It got me every time to this day. "I know its just- I can't handle this…this _constant pain_. It's almost become a part of me. I'm breaking, Nick." I sounded desperate and I knew it hit him when I said that. I regret it now when I look back on that day.

He took a step towards me. "Mace…if being with you is selfish, then I want to be selfish. Because I can't picture a world without you." He takes another step closer. "But they, ugh, say 'if you love a person, set them free'. So…if that's what you want…Mace I'll let you go. All I want is for you to be happy." He stared at the floor. I remember how defeated he looked, how sad.

I pulled at the hems of his jacket and dragged him closer. I then realized what he said. "Did you just say you love me?" Although we were both crazy about each other, we never directly said it out loud. I mean that morning he was so close- but no "I love you."

He looked up at me, hands in his pockets. "I-I guess I did. More or less." I supposed he was right; it wasn't like he flat out said it. "But Mace, I do love you. More than anything. That's why this is all so hard for me."

I pulled hard on his jacket until his lips were on mine. We stood there in the cold for a second- me on my tippy-toes, him slouched down. It was beautiful. "I love you too. That's why you don't have to let me go." I went to give him another kiss but stopped midway. "But you have to promise me something.

"Anything." 

"You have to promise me that you won't hurt me again. You have to promise me that all this fighting and all this pain is over. I know nobody is perfect, but I can't feel this way again. Its too much."

"I promise you that I will never hurt you again." And then he leaned down and kissed me. I wish he kept his promise.

**Sorry this took far too long. I almost gave up on this story but I decided I had a free moment so I might as well continue. Reviews will only make the story better! ;)**

**-Missy**


End file.
